Insquidious
Insquidious was added to the game on August 20, 2018, along with Knittens. It is the only known support monster in this game. It costs 5000 coins, or 400 dux. Description - Supportive squiggly squid maneuver! Appearance At its vanilla form, it looks like a squid with 2 eyes (squids in reality have 1 eye), along with 6 tentacles. Methods of Obtaining You can only purchase or start a trial with this if you are level 15. Like all monsters, it can be purchased with 5000 coins and 400 dux. Its trial period is 45 minutes. Attacks Like all monsters, it has a melee, ranged and area attack. Only the melee attack and the ranged attack does damage. The area attack only blinds humans. Melee attack: “Strike the ground, then dash forward to do another strike”. Insquidious will strike the ground and then strike the ground again while dashing. Any humans caught in these attacks will lose one heart. This has a 1.05 second cooldown and requires 16 stamina to use this attack. Ranged attack: "Throw a ball of ink, that leaves behind puddles of blinding ink". Insquidious will create an ink block and throw it to where the mouse cursor is pointing at. The ink block will drop puddles of ink until it hits something. Any humans caught in the ink puddle will have black splotches on their screen. When the ink block hits something, it will burst and any players caught in this burst will lose one heart. This has a 14 second cool down and requires 30 stamina to use this attack. Area attack: "Let out a burst of ink, blinding any players that gets in your way". Insquidious will let out a burst of ink, and any humans caught in the ink will be blind temporarily. Any blind humans will have black splotches on their screen, have less jump power, less roll speed, and less dive speed. This attack has a 10 second cool down and requires 40 stamina to use this attack. Pros and Cons Pros * Good for combos (Llamabot, and Knittens) * Blind attacks allows it to have a quick get away * -Its jump is pretty high * Quick cooldowns * Its button is placed above its tentacles, giving the humans a hard time to push it. * Its melee attack can break many hearts quickly. Cons * A dependent monster (Usually needs help taking out group of players ) * The 3rd attack is a little delayed and short so it has a slight chance of hitting the humans. * Can drain stamina very quickly if not used wisely. * A rather slow monster. * Only the melee attack does real damage. (Terrain and human) Skins Skins - Legendary - Deep-Sea Dweller (add more) Rare - Doll , Burning , Frozen, Superstar, Kraken (add more) Common - Stone , Yellow , Washed-out , red reptile , Cyan, Dark Red, Green Reptile ( add more) Trivia * The reason it has gone to a rampage is unknown. This goes the same for Doodleboard. * For some reason, It can breathe air as if its a land animal. * This is the 2nd living entity in game, the first being Minotaur. * It is generally the least played monster, being unlocked at level 15, and hard to break hearts with. * This is the only monster that can do a double strike. * If you blind a human and then another monster or minion breaks their heart while blind, you will get 5 coins. Insquidious